twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayy
Ayy is a member of the Japanese Coven and the mate of Lo. Biography Early Life Ayy was born around the time of the start of the Asian Vampiric War. During the 20th year of the war, Ayy was being attack by Bele Gia, the co-leader of the Chinese Coven turn her into a hybrid bele was about to be drained of her blood when gia Anika stepped in and fought the other Vampire off while Mia took her back to the Japanese's home. Two days later, Ayy woke up with tan skin, red eyes, and enhanced senses. She later became the mate of Lo, a former "pawn" of Aro. Eclipse Carlisle and Edward Cullen had came to Japan to ask of of the Japanese Coven's help, since they have dealt with Newborn Armies before. Even though the coven refused, Ayy was regretful of not helping. Breaking Dawn During the Volturi Confrontation, Carlisle Cullen and Rosalie Hale had came to Japan to ask for the Japanese Coven's help once again. This time, they agreed and when they arrived in Forks, they were urgent to leave because once they saw Renesmee. But Edward had stopped and urged them to listen and he told them the story, but they still didn't believe, Ayy still went over to her to see for herself, and she told the others what had happened and they believed the Cullens and agreed to stay and fight, if it came to that, for Renesmee. In Alice's vision, Ayy had seduced Demetri and Alec, and while doing so, she grabbed both of their hands and threw the two into Sam's mouth. During the confrontation, Aro had said out loud: "I can't believe that the Japanese came after what we did to them and the other covens and Asia. They must be more stupider than I thought."he was slient by Hybrid jacob for that remark, Ayy had thrown herself at them but Emmett and Seti had pulled her back. While Aro, Caius, and Marcus where arguing about the Cullen's judgement, Ayy told everybody else in her coven that she will be taking on Aro herself, but Lo sternly told her no, fore he and everybody else knew that he would the most protected vampire in the coven. After the confrontation, Ayy and Lo stay to chat with the Cullens and everyone else. Ayy also starts to share experiences with Ma'at of the African Guard, Anck of the Hoosiers, Chalide and Valdia of Valdia's Coven, and Ahsoka of the Madagascar Coven. Physical Description Ayy has a very slender body and is a dancer and wore very nice clothing. During the Volturi Confrontation, she wore clothing similar to Anck, Ma'at, and Ahsoka. She has tanish-skin, gold eyes, and black hair. Appearances *[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Breaking_Dawn Breaking Dawn] *[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Eclipse Eclipse] Note *Ayy was once the consort of an Unidentified Warlord before she was turned into a Hybrid. She had escaped but was caught by the warlord's bodyguards again and she was about to be killed when Gia save her and attacked both the Bodyguards. Category:Japanese Coven Category:Females Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Ability Obtainers Category:Vampires With Special Abilities